Uta no Prince Sama Scenario
by Riren18
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan skenario pendek para karakter Uta no Prince Sama enjoy the story minna san


Uta no Prince Sama © Broccoli

Tipe perempuan yang diinginkan © Riren18

 _Just for fun ^_^ enjoy the story. Don't like, don't read_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Otoya: Minna aku punya pertanyaan untuk kalian semua.

Sho: Pertanyaan apa, Otoya?

Otoya: Aku ingin bertanya bagaimana tipe perempuan yang kalian inginkan untuk jadi kekasih?

Ren: Wah pertanyaan Ikki sungguh mengejutkanku. Baiklah, aku akan menjawab duluan. Tipe perempuan yang aku sukai adalah yang lembut dan penurut. Tak perlu cantik yang penting membuatku tertarik padanya.*sambil nyisir poninya ke belakang.

Masato: Dasar pembohong! Padahal tipemu bukan seperti itu.

Ren: Sesungguhnya itulah tipeku, Masato. Apa kau cemburu? #yaoiallert

Masato: Cih.. si...siapa juga yang cemburu. #tsundereallert

Tokiya: Sudahlah jangan bertengkar terus, Masato, Ren.

Masato: Benar juga. Tak ada gunanya.

Cecil: Kali ini giliranku. Tipeku tentu saja yang seperti Haruka. Perempuan yang lembut, baik, ramah, dan anggun tentunya. Jika boleh aku mau bersama Haruka saja. #di death glare ama anak STARISH yang lain.

Sho: Kalau aku...

Ren: Kamu masih kecil Ochibi chan. Belum saatnya kamu memikirkan wanita.#sambil gaya sok keren.

Syo: Siapa yang chibi, hah?

Natsuki: Tentu saja Syo chan masih kecil dan belum boleh pacaran.*sambil meluk Syo.

Syo: Enak saja. Biar begini aku sudah dewasa tahu!. Tipeku adalah yang enerjik tapi manis serta kalau bisa yang suka berolahraga.*lepas dafi pelukan maut Natsuki dan berdiri dengan penuh semangat 45

Otoya: Bagaimana denganmu, Tokiya?

Tokiya: Kalau aku tidak ada kriteria khusus. Yang terpentinh dia mencintaiku dan menerimaku apa adanya. #sini bang Tokiya sama Riren. #di lemparin piso sama fansnya Tokiya.

Ren: Bagaimana denganmu, Hijirikawa?. Aku yakin pasti tipemu susah.

Masato: Tipeku biasa saja yang terpenting dia adalah perempuan yang baik dan berasal dari keluarga yang baik.*dengan wajah yang tenang.

Ren: Yang lebih spesifik lagi dong, Hijirikawa.

Masato: Pandai mengurus rumah dan keluarganya.

Syo: Wah seperti Yamato Nadeshiko ya.

Masato: Tidak sampai seperti itu kok.*sambil tersipu.

Tokiya: Kau sendiri bagaimana?. Kau yang bertanya pada kami tapi sendirinya belum menjawab.

Otoya: Kalau aku pasti yang seperti Nanami... ups.*langsung nutup mulut dan langsung nyengir.

Yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng dengan jawaban Otoya yang sangat jujur sekali.

Tiba-tiba datanglah 4 cowok tampan dan tua #PLAK eh salah maksudnya keren. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Quartet Night yang datang tanpa di undang seperti... ah sudahlah.

Reiji: Wah lagi pada nge rumpi ya? Ikutan dong. *heboh sendiri.

Otoya: Kami tidak sedang nge rumpi Rei chan hanya sedang membicarakan tipe perempuan ideal kami.

Reiji: Wah sepertinya seru. Kalian mau ikutan kan teman-teman? *melihat teman-temannya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Ranmaru: Tidak mau.* melihat ke arah lain.

Ai: Aku juga tidak mau. *ikutan Ranmaru melihat ke arah lain.

Camus: Memangnya kau siapa menyuruhku untuk ikut?. Dasar rakyat jelata.*menatap rendah Reiji.

Panah imajiner pun menancap tepat di hati Reiji, tak hanya satu tapi tiga.#poor Reiji

Reiji: Yasudah jika kalian tidak mau. Kalau aku sukanya yang seperti Kouhai chan. Sudah manis dan cantik, sifat dan tingkah lakunya sangat sopan dan santun. Jika boleh aku ingin segera menikahinya.*dilemparin macam-macam barang sama anak STARISH dan QUARTET NIGHT.

Reiji pun pundung di pojokkan sambil mainan sama semut.

Ren: Bagaimana denganmu, Ran chan?

Ranmaru: Sudah ku bilang aku tak tertarik.

Masato: Jangan bilang jika Kurosaki san adalah...

Ranmaru: Cukup Masato. Aku masih normal. Tipeku perempuan yang tidak cerewet dan bisa membuat bahagia dan tenang bersamanya.

Natsuki: Bagaimana denganmu, Ai chan?

Ai: Seperti Haruka Nanami.

Anak STARISH pun sweatdrop mendengar jawaban salah satu senpai mereka ini.

Cecile: Bagaimana denganmu Camus?

Camus: Tentu saja yang sama sepertiku dan harus bisa melayaniku dengan baik.

Percakapan abstrak ini pun berakhir ketika mereka di panggil oleh kru untuk melanjutkan syuting yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Yahoooo kembali dengan Riren XD. Kali ini Riren mau mencoba membuat yang seperti ini. Ternyata susah juga T_T apalagi buat bagian humornya. Riren minta maaf apabila humornya terasa garing banget. Buat para reader bisa request kok (^O^). Semoga next bisa lebih lucu lagi ya. Jaa matta ne minna ~~~


End file.
